


Interrupted quiet

by Gutspill



Category: Eddsworld, sinsworld - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Edd, Fighting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Matt, Violence, a guy dies, matt doesn't get hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutspill/pseuds/Gutspill
Summary: The night was quiet, peaceful. It was only the cry of an omega in heat that drew Edd's attention, and finding said omega buck  naked, in need and desperate for an alpha is something worth fighting for.





	Interrupted quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha fights are hot and everyone writes them being weak as shit. Be the change you want to see, I say to myself, as I don't proof read this.
> 
> Come request somethin' http://gutspillwrites.tumblr.com/

The night was quiet, quiet enough that Edd hadn’t bothered with his headphones. With no noise, the trip to the grocery store to grab his last few bits and pieces for the week was peaceful. He’d assumed it would be a nice, chill walk home, enjoying it while it lasted, pulled out of his daydream state only by the sound of wailing. He strained his ears, eyebrows furrowing. When the sound came again, he dropped the bags in his hands, making his way towards the source.

He was hearing the call of an omega in heat, every fiber of his being driving him on instinct to go find who was calling so needily for an alpha. It took a minute of running, eventually turning into an admittedly grimy looking alley, eyes falling on a naked, trembling omega slumped against a wall, four finger buried in his cunt. The clothes strewn across the alley cost more than Edd’s rent a piece no doubt, and by scent alone he could tell this omega had never felt an alpha’s touch.

He could have strode over and done what he wanted, instead he took the gentler approach. He was tall, broad and strong, the omega shrunk away in fear when their eyes met, he had no intention to base a potential pairbond on fear. A purr rumbled from his chest, softening his stance. Words escaped him, eyes focused on the man before him that smelled so _sweet_ , the scent of fertile heat assaulting his senses. When the omega finally relaxed, Edd approached, reaching a hand out to gently stroke along his side. The poor thing trembled, ginger hair messy and heavy with sweat, heat was not a kind a process on the body. Now Edd was closer, he could see freckles littered his potential mates skin, his eyes a dazzling bright blue, he was absolutely _stunning_. 

Edd wouldn’t be keen to pass this opportunity up. He nuzzled against _his_ omega’s neck, continuing to purr as he did so. There’d be time for bonding and nesting later, sure, but he wasn’t going to assume. Even in such a state, driven by instinct and the need to fuck, he wasn’t a thoughtless man. The head tilting to give him more access was an invitation - however, something was bugging him.

“Edd.” He spoke up. “Name’s Edd.”

“Matt.”

They looked at each other for a moment, before laughing shortly. Well, better late than never for introductions.

“Do you need prep?”

Matt shook his head, before wrapping his arms around Edd and trying to grind their hips together. “No, just fuck me, _please_.”

With a nod, Edd was down on his knees, head between Matt’s legs, purring at how the omega tensed up and keened once his tongue started to work at his clit and his vulva, stimulating both as much as he could. Matt’s slick was sweet, something Edd found himself lapping up eagerly, being so close to the source of the heat scent making his head spin. He was having the time of his life, hearing Matt keen and plead, cries of his name sounding through the alley. Not that he could just have this, and enjoy it. He heard footsteps approaching, a low growl following. He pulled away from his work, up on him feet to turn to the source of the noise. An alpha stood in the alley with him, slightly shorter than him. It was clear what he was here for.

Edd drew himself up to his full height, baring his fangs, planting himself firmly between his competitor and Matt. He had no intention of giving his omega, _his_ mate up because someone decided to try and scare him off. He didn’t even have to make the first move, the other alpha launching himself forward, giving away just how stupid he was.

As the alpha hurtled towards him, Edd lifted a fist, drawing it back and throwing it forward, connecting with the airborne alpha, who hit the ground. He was back up on his feet in a moment, assaulted by Edd a second later. Edd sank his fangs into his competitor’s shoulder, fangs easily tearing through the shirt he wore, biting down until he heard a crunch. The alpha shrieked, cut off short when his head hit brick. He writhed and struggled, eventually snapping at Edd’s neck, making him back off a few steps. A neck injury could end the fight before it had even really started.

The already injured alpha tried once more, this time managing to land a hit, claws connecting with Edd’s face, cutting deep and drawing blood quickly. Edd staggered back a few steps, raising his arms, blocking the second swipe. Pain burned in his face, fueling his anger. Once the second swipe was over, and a third didn’t follow, he leaned his weight back one leg to strike out with the other, hitting his mark. His rival wheezed, having been nailed directly in the gut, winding him. Edd stepped back, giving the other a chance to run, flee, give up. Instead he was charged again. With Matt to his left, he dodged to the side, getting between the omega and his competitor again, the idiotic alpha instead colliding directly with a dumpster, crying out. 

When he turned to face Edd it was clear he’d hit the corner, and would be losing his eye. Still, he didn’t give up. He darted forward throwing a punch. Edd caught his wrist, and having lost patience, gripped it tight. The alpha tried to pull away, kick, punch, scratch, but to no avail. Edd only released his wrist when he heard the damn thing _crack_. He followed the alpha as he backed off, clawing the left side of his face, then the right, then the left again. The left side was torn to shreds, he could see teeth through cheek flesh, but he wasn’t done yet.

Despite the injuries, this alpha _still_ wasn’t done. He tried once more with his still intact wrist to take a swipe at Edd, only to be kicked in the stomach again, hitting the ground with a pathetic whine. Edd gripped his head, lifting it and slamming it off the ground - once, twice, three times, letting him go after the fourth. Backing off, he let the apha struggle up to his feet. He did try to flee, making it a few feet away from Matt before collapsing, twitching, and simply giving up.

He was forgotten within moments.

Edd turned back to Matt going from rage to concern in a matter of seconds. He was slow to approach, not wanting to cause alarm. Instead, Matt lifted his hands to gently touch Edd’s wounded cheek, cupping the other. Edd smiled, bunting his forehead gently against Matts.

“I’m ok, don’t worry.”

Matt kissed him, it was soft, a starting contrast from everything prior, but it was sweet, it was nice and Edd enjoyed it. Once they parted again, Matt was sure to remind him what he wanted, trying to grind his hips against Edd, who was thrown right back into his instinct. He was quick to undo his buckle and zip, not bothering to drop his pants. He could get his dick through his boxers, that was good enough. He was back at Matt’s neck, nuzzling and kissing while he lifted the omega’ legs to rest over his hips. It took a little clumsy fumbling, eventually managing to line his cock up with Matt’s entrance. He didn’t even get to ask if the omega was ready, Matt had pulled himself closer to Edd, wailing with a mix of relief and bliss as he took the alpha damn near to the hilt in one deft motion.

Matt was _tight_ , taking Edd by surprise enough that his knot had already started to swell. He started to buck his hips, keeping Matt supported and pinned against the wall as he did, fangs threatening to bite down on his omega’s neck with each forward motion. Matt was pleading to be bitten, for more.

“Apha, please! More! Edd!” It as driving Edd crazy, panting hard as he slammed his hips into Matts, panting heavily. The omega came around his cock more than once, each time tempting him to bite and knot him, only just managing to bide his time. Matt was up for his fifth orgasm by the time Edd finally bit down, mouth filling with the taste of blood as he marked his omega, claiming him as his own.

Gripping Matt’s hips tight enough to bruise, Edd pulled his hips close as his own snapped forward, forcing his knot past the omega’s rim, tying them together. His eyes shut tight, groaning against his ate’s neck as hir climax hit him, pure bliss and energy coursing through his veins while he continued to grind flush against Matt. He filled his mate, the grinding milking him of more cum, determined to satisfy Matt and ensure a successful mating. By the time they both came down from their high, they were panting hard. Edd had released Matt’s neck, and was now licking the wound, trying to clear up the blood and in hopes of easing the pain.

Matt was like jelly against him, trembling and tired, he could barely hold on. Edd was able to support him just fine, purring and nuzzling him all over. It was a good few minutes before he was able to withdraw, even then he was _hesitant_ to do. He needed to take his mate home, though. Somewhere warm he’d be able to throw something together for a nest.

He gathered Matt’s clothes up, helping him redress before simply carrying the omega home. It wasn’t too far to walk, and once inside he got to work immediately making a nest on his bed, which Matt was more than happy to curl up in, eventually getting impatient and whining for his alpha to cuddle him.

Soon enough they were both curled up with one another, warm, satisfied and happy. Dried blood clung to them both, as well as cum and slick, but that was a problem for when they could both be assed to shower.


End file.
